The Way You Love Me
by GoldstarLesbian
Summary: This story follows Madge in her attempt to bring happiness into Katniss' life and her will to find strength and courage in herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is only my second fanfiction (the other is still in progress as well) so I'm still probably a bit rusty at this. I'm really fond of the Madge/Katniss pairing and was really eager to write a fanfic on it! I really hope you all enjoy. Good/bad reviews are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Hunger Games.**

* * *

_It was the way she carried herself. It was the way her long braid would sway as she walked. It was her eyes; her gorgeous eyes that she seldom got to see up close. It was in her bravery – in her everything._

Madge Undersee sat nearby on a bench with her nose stuck in a book, though her eyes wandered elsewhere. She tried to make herself as subtle as possible, sneaking peeks when she was sure no one would notice. She admired the girl from afar. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who she hardly knew but longed to. Madge admired her for everything she was; for the way she was so bold, for the way she kept herself together, for her natural beauty; the beauty she didn't even know she had. Madge admired her for all of it, loved it even, but could never tell her. She could never tell anyone. Just a thought of such was considered taboo – was wrong and uncalled for, especially in the Undersee home. So Madge kept herself quiet, kept her deepest secret locked in a vault within her heart.

Madge could remember the first time she really noticed her presence.

* * *

It was a hot summer day, and Madge followed in step behind her father to the Justice Building. "Strict District business," he told her, and let her tag along because he knew how she loved to feel important. It was the circumstances that made the day dreadful. There had been a coal mining accident, and many loved ones were lost, one of them being Katniss' father. All the children of those who died were given an award in honor of their bravery and valor, in remembrance of their death and hard work to their district and the Capitol. Madge's eyes were glued on the sunken, sullen eyes of the children – some too young to have lost a parent. Her eyes then fell on those of Katniss Everdeen, a girl with whom she'd never really bothered to take notice to until this point. Unlike the others, Katniss stood tall, put on a brave face, and kept her cool, whilst many of the others hung their heads and cried.

In that moment, Madge knew that Katniss was different from the rest of the District, and probably different than the rest of Panem. She was strong, brave, headstrong, and it was then that Madge wanted nothing more than to get to know her, to spend time with her, to love her. Madge wanted so desperately to love her, because despite her brave face and the way she held herself, Madge could tell that something was broken inside of her. Her eyes, although not teared and sunken, were empty. Madge wanted to be the one to fill them with life again. To bring a real smile upon her face and watch her eyes light up. Watch her become happy at Madge's own doing.

Madge knew straight away that this whole thought was impossible. Silly, even., for she was far too quiet, too reserved, too shy. Katniss had all the courage that Madge lacked and would more than likely never gain. Madge would stay in the background, quietly as always, and observe her. Observe the way she lived and wait for someone else to bring the light back into her eyes because she knew she never could; knew she would never have the guts to even try to make her happy. Madge was just a foolish girl, and nothing more.

She watched Katniss as she approached her father, her hand linked with her younger sister's, to accept their award in honor of their father. Katniss thanked him politely and Madge stood next to him, staring at her, wishing she would just notice her for a moment and give her the same attention back. For a split second, their eyes locked, and Madge couldn't help but smile at her softly, as a way of saying how wonderful she was, as a way of trying to comfort her. In return, Katniss only gave her a slight nod of her head and then looked away, walking off.

* * *

Five years had passed since that day, and both Madge and Katniss were the ripe age of sixteen, both having developed a lot since that day, and Katniss had only gotten better at putting up a front. Madge knew she was still no better, could still see behind those hollow eyes of hers, and still wished to fill them with happiness. Every once in a while, Katniss would sit at lunch with Madge and the two would talk. They would talk about pointless ideas and hopes and dreams, nothing any of the other girls in school would gossip about. They had created a special bond, even if it was only Madge that had noticed it, but she didn't blame Katniss for not wanting to get involved in anything with anyone, she probably always had the fear of losing them after her father passed away.

Madge knew that kind of pain. Not personally, but she saw it in her mother every day. Her mother who too had lost the light in her eyes, many, many years before Madge had even been born. Madge watched her every day as she shut herself up in her room, not wanting to see the outside world. Madge looked into her hollow eyes and wished she could help, just as she wished she could help Katniss. Madge watched her drug herself up in attempt to ease the pain, to take away the thoughts. Madge watched her fall apart all over again, every single day.

When her mother was only Madge's age, she lost her twin sister and Madge's aunt, Maysilee. She had been reaped that year and was made to fight in the Hunger Games, a punishment the Capitol had bestowed on the districts for an uprising that had taken place years before hand. Once you turned twelve, you were then eligible to become a Tribute in the Hunger Games; games where you were sent into an arena to fight to the death until only one was standing – the victor. Madge's aunt had been chosen to fight, and was killed by a flock of pointy-beaked birds who stabbed her repeatedly in the neck, and it was all televised. Madge's mother watched it; saw it all happen, and had never been the same since – never would be the same ever again.

Madge knew there was no hope for her mother. There was no way to bring her back to life when she was already so dead inside, but there was hope for Katniss. Madge could feel it, knew she had to have hope in it because if she didn't, no one would. How long it would take was questionable, especially with Madge being so shy, but she would try – would have to try – some day to make it all better. Not only for Katniss, but for herself, and for her mother. For her mother who had been robbed of all happiness years ago. Madge couldn't let that happen to Katniss. She wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so here's chapter two! I will more than likely be updating this story every Friday from now on. Well, hopefully. I'll at least try my best to do so. Anyhow, to those of you who have read the first chapter and enjoyed it, I hope you enjoy this one just as much! Reviews are welcome as always.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. You may notice I have used some dialogue from the first book in this chapter, I am not claiming it to be written by myself.**

* * *

Madge Undersee was known for little other than being the mayor's daughter, except maybe being top in her class. Most of the kids in District 12 looked down upon her, hating her or envying her for her wealth or her father's status in the District. It was the day of the Reaping, and she was sure half of the District was wishing her name would be plucked from that little glass bowl, but none of them would expect it. Madge almost wished it would be, maybe then they'd all see that just because her name was entered less times, didn't mean she didn't stand a chance; didn't mean the odds weren't in her favor. Madge sighed and sat on the chair in front of her vanity, admiring the solid gold pin that was safely fastened to the front of her dress. It had been a family heirloom, passed down to her when her aunt Maysilee had died. She hadn't been alive for it, but she'd heard of it, and even saw it secretly once. She knew she shouldn't have, but she was a naturally curious girl and really couldn't help herself. It had been this day twenty-four years ago that chose her aunt's fate; it had been this day that sent her to her death.

A knock at the door made her jump, and she quickly rose and headed downstairs to open the door. Madge smiled as she realized Katniss was there. She was with her friend, Gale Hawthorne, but it was Katniss that Madge kept her eyes on. They were delivering wild strawberries they'd picked. "Pretty dress," Gale said, an acerbic comment at best. Madge shot him a look. "Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" she counters, looking him in the eyes. Normally Madge was a meek, quiet girl with almost a childlike quality to her, but comments aimed to make her feel ill at ease weren't something she took lightly, and part of her wanted to impress Katniss; make her think she was a bit more bold than she'd made herself out to be. Gale looked almost confused at her comment, trying to sort out if Madge was actually sassing him a bit. "You won't be going to the Capitol," he tells her, his voice now sounding positive. Madge notices his eyes drifting from hers and down to her pin, where she too shifts her eyes now, looking up again only when he speaks. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old." This comment makes Madge feel awful and she lowers her head to look at her feet. After all, it wasn't her fault. "That's not her fault," Katniss tells him. She looked up at Katniss now a trace of a smile on her lips, admiring her for sticking up for her, and admiring her for everything she was. "No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is," Gale replied and Madge sighed. He was right though, her chances of getting picked compared to either one of them were slim to none, but it wasn't something she could help. Madge took the berries and handed a few coins to Katniss for them, not wanting the conversation in front of her to continue, as she was already feeling bad enough. "Good luck, Katniss," she said quietly, forcing a small smile. "You, too," she tells her, and Madge shuts the door.

Madge sighed before continuing into the kitchen, turning on the tap, and running the berries under the water to be washed. For a moment, Madge thought about taking some up to her mother as a treat, thinking that maybe they would help cheer her up, get her mind off of everything. But today was the Reaping, and her mother wouldn't be up for any visitors, even her own daughter. Besides, Madge figured that, even though it was still morning, her mother had already slipped an extra dose of drugs into her system to ease herself away from the world, even if for only a while, just to take the pain away. Madge sighed and turned the water off, picking up one of the berries and rolling it between her fingers before biting into it. Wild strawberries were her favorite, something Katniss must have remembered which she found sweet, even if it was only because she was awarded money for them.

Picking up the strawberries out of the sink, she dumped them into a bowl and walked up the stairs to give some to her father. Madge stopped outside of his office, transferring the bowl to lay properly in one arm while she used her now free hand to gently knock on his door. "Come in," he said behind the door, his deep voice bellowing as it always had. Madge opened the door and entered, carrying the bowl with both hands again. Her father was still engrossed in paper work and hadn't looked up. "I brought you some strawberries, father," she said, holding them out. At Madge's voice, the mayor looked up, a smile upon his plump face. "Madgie, darling, I didn't know it was you at the door." Madge smiled and set the bowl on his desk, stepping to the other side of the desk to give her father a hug. "Katniss just brought them this morning," she said, referring the the strawberries. "It's nice how she remembers that we like them, isn't it?" she asked, plucking another one from the bowl with a small smile. Her mind drifted to Katniss who had only been at her door ten minutes beforehand, sticking up for her in front of Gale, who seemed to be the one person she liked and was comfortable around. Madge bit into the berry, wishing that one day Madge could be like Gale for Katniss; that she could be comfortable around her and wanted to be with her. "Yeah, awfully nice of her," said her father, causing her thoughts to break and for her to snap into reality.

"It's about time we got going," she said to him, glancing at the clock. Soon the Reaping would start, and her father had to be in attendance to give a speech to the members of the District. "Why don't you go downstairs and wait? I'll be there shortly. I've just got to finish signing a few more papers." Madge nodded and obeyed her father, shutting the door carefully behind her. Madge had gotten used to having to be quiet because of her mother who often had horrible migraines. It was a rare and happy occasion that her mother was up and out of bed, doing chores around the house. It was an even rarer occasion to see her smile, though every once in a while Madge's father could get her to crack. It had been months since Madge saw her mother smile.

Madge took a seat on the couch, waiting patiently for her father to join her and twiddled her thumbs. Madge was nervous, to say the least. Regardless of her slim chances of being sent off into the arena, everyone feared this day for different reasons. What if she _was _chosen? What if one of her friends were? Madge sighed and stood as she heard her father enter the room and smoothed out the front of her dress. "Ready?" he asked, heading towards the door. Madge nodded in response and followed behind him, just as she always did – she always seemed to be walking in someone's shadow, rather than taking the leap and being an independent. Madge depended on her father, depended on everyone around her, to keep her from being in the spotlight of her life, because she was too afraid to be herself; to _shy _to be herself.

Up ahead the Justice Building came into view. It was a short walk from her home, being as she lived right near the Square where the building was located. "Good luck, Madge," her father said, giving her a small kiss on the forehead before taking his seat up on the stage, leaving Madge scared and alone. She took a deep breath and scoped the area, spotting where she needed to stand within the roped areas. Madge walked slowly, as if walking to her death, and took her place between the ropes along with the other girls her age. Her eyes wandered, looking at the worried faces of the parents that stood just outside of the roped areas, looking at the younger children, looking at the kids roped in with her, until her eyes fell on Katniss. Katniss was looking far more worried than the rest of the children, her own eyes scanning the expanse of the Square. Madge's eyes followed where Katniss was looking, soon realizing that Katniss was only checking to make sure her younger sister made it safely to her area. Katniss' eyes then turned to look at someone else, and Madge looked that direction, seeing Gale. She couldn't help but be overcome with jealousy for what the two had, but decided to push the feelings aside as her father took his stance on the stage to tell the reason why they were all gathered.

Madge may have been one of the only ones actually listening, with the possible exception of the younger children. Most of them had heard the same speech year after year, but being as it was her father giving the speech, she figured she owed it to him to give him her full attention, regardless of the fact she could probably recite it in her sleep. Her father finished speaking and took his seat as a pink-wigged woman who was known as Effie Trinket took her spot in front of the microphone. "Welcome! And now it is time to choose our Tributes," she tells her audience "and may the odds be _ever _in your favor," she said, her famous line, a wide smile glued onto her face. Effie reached into the glass bowl to her right, where she would pluck out the name of District 12's female tribute. She takes a moment to pick one before pulling it out and opening it carefully.

"Primrose Everdeen."

Madge could feel her heart pounding now. Pounding for all the fear Katniss must have at hearing her 12 year old sister's name called out in Effie's shrill voice. Madge's eyes panic to find Katniss who is now pushing through the crowd as a scared Primrose slowly walks to take her place on the stage. "Prim!" Katniss calls out, freeing herself from the ropes. "Prim, no!" The scene is unfolding in front of Madge and she wants to cry but can't. She has to be brave. Katniss is reaching out for her sister as Effie is urging her onto the stage.

"I volunteer as Tribute!"

Her words echo through the crowd, through Madge's ears and through her heart. Katniss is volunteering to take Prim's place; to play the Games for her. Now tears flood Madge's eyes but she squeezes them shut tight, pushing back the feelings and forcing herself to be strong – for Katniss. For once she wanted to have all the strength and bravery that she had, and she was willing herself with everything she had to be brave. Madge's eyes flickered back open to see Katniss standing on the stage, taking her place as the Tribute, showing the District that it was she who would represent them this year. Everyone around her looked scared, shocked, nervous or all three. Madge was heartbroken; Katniss was about to go off to her death. No – she knew she mustn't think that way. Katniss was the courageous one, she knew that. Madge believed in her. She believed with all her heart that Katniss could win the Games.

Madge kept her eyes on Katniss as Effie reached into the bowl on her left to pick the male Tribute. "Peeta Mellark," she said, her sick smile still intact, and Madge watched as another one of her classmates took a spot on the stage. "Your District 12 Tributes!" Effie says happily, motioning a hand to each of them. The crowd began to break up as families met back up, and Madge watched as Katniss – the girl she may never get to make happy – was walked back into the Justice Building and away from her, possibly forever.


	3. Chapter 3

As the crowd dispersed, Madge stood still - as if paralyzed - observing everyone within eye shot. Now that the Reaping was over, children ran back to their families, smiles upon all their faces, surely ready to go home and celebrate. _Celebrate? _Madge thought, _what's to celebrate? _Just the mere thought of these families heading home in joy made her sick. Katniss - the one person she'd ever felt anything for aside from her family - was being taken away; was being forced into an arena to die for other people's pleasure.

A hand squeezes her shoulder gently, as if trying to comfort her, but Madge doesn't turn around right away. She shuts her eyes tightly, willing the the hand on her shoulder to belong to Katniss; that she'll turn around and there she will be - all of this was only a bad dream. Or, even for a moment, she wished that the hand would belong to a Peacekeeper, taking her away instead of Katniss. Madge opened her eyes and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the sad reality that Katniss wouldn't be there. She turned, finding her father. He embraced her and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. "Come on, Madge," he said, "let's go home and finish off those strawberries to celebrate." Madge pulled away seeing the trace of a small smile on her father's lips. She looked back at him, her tear stained eyes looking at him with a puzzled glare that wiped the smile off his face. "Celebrate?" she spat out, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. He wanted to go home and celebrate by finishing off the strawberries with his daughter who was safe another year. The strawberries Katniss had delivered. _Katniss. _"No," she told him sternly, probably for the first time in her life. She cast her eyes downward, unwilling to see her father's expression. "No, father," she said, this time using a softer tone, "I don't want to go home and celebrate."

Madge looked up into her father's bewildered eyes, her own stone cold and filled of hurt, anger, and fear. She suddenly remembered that her father didn't even know how she felt about Katniss; couldn't know how she felt. Madge averted her eyes away once again, trying to gather her thoughts. "Katniss was my friend," she said in a low whisper. "She was my only friend." She took a deep breath and looked up again. "So I don't want to go home and celebrate. Not this time."

By now most of the families were tucked safely into their homes; only a few remained. Madge wiped away the remainder of her tears and sucked in a deep breath. "I have to say goodbye to her," she told her father; he still hadn't spoken a word. "I'll meet you at home." He only nodded and gave her a sympathetic look before turning to walk away. Madge allowed herself a few minutes to collect herself before walking toward the Justice Building and entering. "I'm here to visit Katniss Everdeen," she told the Peacekeeper and awaited her turn.

Madge was ushered in by the Peacekeeper on her turn and told she was only allowed three minutes. Madge knew that wouldn't be enough time but would have to make do. She entered the room, looking at Katniss who seemed surprised that she was there. Madge wanted to spill her heart out to Katniss; tell her everything she'd ever left unsaid, but she couldn't - no, wouldn't - do that to her. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. Madge took a few steps closer to her, looking down at her gold mockingjay pin and clumsily unfastening it from her Reaping dress. Madge looked up into Katniss' eyes, holding her gaze while readying herself to give away the pin which once belonged to her aunt - her aunt who died playing these games. "They let you wear one thing from your District in the arena. One thing to remind you of home," she told her, "will you wear this?" she asked, looking deeply into her eyes. It wasn't just a token of home, it was a token of Madge - of the love she had for Katniss. This was the best way to show how much she cared without actually coming out and saying it.

Katniss looked perplexed, but Madge didn't break eye contact - wouldn't break it because this may be the last time she got to look into those beautiful eyes; may be the last time she would be able to stand so close to her.

"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" she asks, giving her no time to answer before leaning close to her and pinning it to her dress.

"Promise me you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss?"

Madge waits a moment, but receives no answer. "Promise?" she pushes, making sure to plead with her eyes.

"Yes."

She spoke in a whisper and seemed almost at a loss for what to do or say. Madge just smiled at her faintly and leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on her cheek - the last present she had to offer her. Just then, the door opened and a Peacekeeper entered to lead her out. Her time with Katniss was up, but she wouldn't say goodbye.

Just before the door shut, Madge turned her head, catching one last glance from Katniss and there it was. Very faintly - in the corner of Katniss' eye - was a small glint of light.

It was hope.


	4. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to post a little author's note to let you know what's going on. I know I said I'd be posting a new chapter every Friday and I was completely devoted and ready to do so... Then my laptop decided to klonk out on me. I found a way (finally) to type up/upload chapters through my phone but it takes a long time and is really a pain. I'm currently working in chapter 4 in a notebook but more than likely will not post it until I've got my laptop back. It is in the shop so hopefully by next week or so I should have it back. I apologize for the hold up and thank you all for being so patient! xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello and thank you all for being so patient! I have finally got a new laptop and will (hopefully) be able to update on a more regular basis.**

**I decided I would do something a little different for this chapter just to try it out. Let me know if you like it! I hope you all enjoy. xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Again, I have used some quotes from the actual book. They are not mine, nor do I claim them to be.**

* * *

She reached up to touch the pin that was now attached to her dress, outlining the structure of the bird with her fingertips. A small smile traced her lips unwillingly, unable to understand what just happened but appreciating it wholly. Katniss couldn't understand why, of everyone who had visited her so far and all the words that had been spoken, Madge's visit had meant the most. More so than the gift from the baker who had said nothing, and much more so than the visit from her mother, who cried but said nothing – and Katniss just knew that her mother wouldn't do her job; wouldn't properly take care of Prim, her little sister, after she was gone even though she warned her that she must. As her mother and sister left the room, Katniss felt unsettled, but as Madge walked through the door it all almost seemed to disappear. Her head was filled of confusion as to why she was there, hope at her gift, and comfort in her words, her soft touch, and her in her entirety as she stole one last passing glance on her way out of the room.

Katniss sat down for a moment, letting her thoughts sort themselves out as her mind stayed on Madge. On how sweet she was even after Gale's scene this morning in her doorway. On how gentle she was even though Katniss had never done anything to deserve that sort of treatment from her. She jumped slightly as the door came ajar again, letting her hand fall from the pin into her lap. Her thoughts of Madge immediately escape her mind as her eyes dart up to see Gale, her best friend. Without a moment's hesitation, Katniss had made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him for what may be the last time. Suddenly it was only Gale she thought about even though Madge still was with her in the form of a gold mockingjay pin, fastened over her heart. There may have been nothing romantic between her and Gale, but she couldn't help but feel intensely comforted by his presence. Gale pulled away and Katniss could sense his fear the same way she could in her prey the moment before her arrow pierced them.

"Listen," he said in an urgent tone, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

"They don't always have bows," she retorts, her tone rushed and fearful as well.

"Then make one. Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

"I don't even know if there will be wood." Katniss glances down, suddenly terrified of what's to come.

"There's almost always wood," he reassures her, and she meets his glance again.

"Yes, there's usually some," she says, attempting to convince herself it was true more than agreeing with him.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know."

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They _think._"

"So do you. And you have more practice. _Real_ practice. You know how to kill."

Katniss shakes her head. "Not people."

"How different can it be, really?"

Katniss swallows hard. She knows he's right; knows deep down that killing a person could be just like killing a deer, or a rabbit, or a wild turkey – just as long as she imagines them as so, she could kill a person just as easily as any animal in the woods. Katniss peels her eyes away from him, once again consumed by haunting thoughts of what may lie ahead of her. She looks back up as the door opens and her heart begins to race. The Peacekeepers have arrived to take him away and she fights back tears. They take him by the arm and forcefully begin to lead him out of the room.

"Don't let them starve!" she shouts, her voice cracking as the tears fight to make an appearance, but she won't allow it. Her arm reaches out in attempt to grab him; to touch him one more time and feel that same comfort that she always does with him, but the Peacekeepers are too strong.

"I won't! You know I won't!" he shouts back, trying to fight the grip they have on him. "Katniss, remember I – " his words are cut off by the slamming of the door, and Katniss can feel it in the pit of her stomach that she will never know what he wanted his last words to be.

* * *

Madge quietly entered her house, careful not to wake her mother. Madge felt suddenly upset and angry with her mother. What if she _had _been chosen to go into the Games? Her mother wouldn't be there to know it – wouldn't be there to say goodbye or tell her she loved her. Did she love her? It had been a question Madge would ponder late into the night when she couldn't sleep; kept awake by the chilling thought that her own mother cared nothing for her, but cared only for her sister who was nothing but a memory to the rest of the world now, but stayed alive in her mother's appearance and mind. Only in her mind was Maysilee alive.

She found her way to the kitchen and took a seat on one of the bar stools, seeing a strawberry on the counter top that must have fallen out of the bowl before she cleaned them. Her mind wandered back to Katniss and she picked up the berry, knowing she would never again be able to see or eat one without being reminded of her. She took herself back to the Justice Building; back to the last moments she spent with Katniss. Madge wanted to cling onto that moment for as long as possible in case it had actually been the last time she'd see her. "I hope it's not the last time I see her," she muttered out in a whisper, forcing her tears back again. Madge replayed it all in her head, and again felt the familiar rush of relief at Katniss' expression as she left. Even if it would be the last time she ever saw her, Madge had accomplished what she'd always wanted to do – bring light back into Katniss' eyes. Even if it had been there for only a short time, it was there, and it was there because of Madge.

A small noise startled Madge and she jumped slightly, looking up quickly to see what the cause of it had been. Madge set the berry back down as she looked up into the eyes of her mother who had decided to wake up and take a trip downstairs. "Mother, you're awake," she said softly, rising from her seat and going over to her. "Do you need anything?" Her mother shook her head. "I just wanted to see if you'd come home," she replied in a small voice, "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Madge nodded and helped her sit at the dining table and took a seat next to her, taking one of her hands in her own. "I'm fine mother," she said, tears welling up in her eyes, knowing now that her mother cared. "It was Katniss that got chosen," she said, lowering her head, "Katniss Everdeen." Her mother gave her hand a light squeeze which made Madge look back up at her. "I know," she said quietly, looking into her daughter's eyes.

Madge looked slightly bewildered. "If you knew, why did you come down to check and see if I returned?"

"Because, Madge. _I know._"

_She knows? _Madge tried to sort her thoughts and she had a pretty clear idea of what her mother meant, but how could she know? How could she possibly have figured out how much Katniss meant to her while she stayed shut up in her room? Madge decided not to question her; figured it may have been that mother's intuition she'd read about in books, but Madge thought that was for normal mothers – for mothers who spent time with their daughters, and sent them off to school, and watched them play, and watched them interact. Not for mothers who were distant, cold, broken. Not for mothers who slept all day and took drugs to ease the pain. Not for them. But it was – it was for her mother, because she _knew._ At this point Madge didn't care how she knew, but she cared that she _did,_ because it was the one thing about her nobody did know; the one thing she wished everyone could know but couldn't.

Madge began crying and her mother embraced her, rubbing her back in a gentle motion, rocking her slightly from side to side. This was the kind of attention she was foreign to; the kind that she only associated with her mother when she was very young, when memories of her three year old self came to mind and her mother tried harder to be an actual mother; tried harder to be _normal. _It wasn't until later that Madge realized her mother would never be normal, and that maybe it was better for her to sleep all day than pretend to be someone she didn't want to be – someone happy.

She allowed herself to lean into her mother's touch. Allowed her to run her fingers through her hair and rock her as if she were three again, because she wished she was. She wished she was young enough that she didn't have to worry about losing someone who meant so much to her; young enough that she didn't understand the Games and their cruelty. "Shh, it's okay," her mother whispered into her ear, and Madge nodded slightly, wanting to believe her and trying to. Her mother knew, but more than that, her mother accepted it, and that was more than anything she could ever ask for. Madge felt a gentle kiss being placed on her forehead and she calmed down, pulling away slightly and wiping away her tears. "Thank you," she said in a strained voice, looking at her mother who smiled slightly. It was rare to see her smile.

"She'll make it home, Madge. You just have to believe she will."

It was the most she'd spoken in months. Madge nodded, and hugged her mother. She believed her. Katniss _would_ make it home.


	6. Chapter 5

**So, here's chapter 5! I apologize for the late update but I had a bit of writers' block and just finally got enough spurt of energy to finish this chapter up. I would love some reviews/critiques.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Weeks passed and Madge would stay up, sometimes late in the night, her eyes glued to the television, falling asleep momentarily when the cameras weren't on Katniss and her 'companion', Peeta. Madge had to admit it was almost unbearable for her to watch. Not only was Katniss enduring some of the most challenging tasks anyone may have to face, but here she was on her screen with Peeta, kissing him occasionally, falling asleep in his arms at night, nursing him to health. Madge could tell that Katniss' intentions with Peeta weren't always pure – she had learned to read Katniss a long time ago; learned the looks in her eyes and how much meaning was behind them, if any at all. Some days it was easy to tell it was all just a show for Panem, other days it seemed as if she were confused or actually convincing herself she had feelings for him.

Four tributes left. Katniss, Peeta, the boy from 11, and the boy from 2. The Games would soon be coming to an end, everyone in Panem knew that. By the time the tributes got down to about 3 or 4, the Gamemakers would throw something in to end it. It was always something big, something terrifying, something most of the tributes couldn't escape, but what would it be this year? It was daylight outside but it was dark in the arena. Days and nights in the arena were completely different from those in the outside world. It had gotten dark pretty fast and that was the moment when Madge realized the Games would be ending. They were about to do something that would take the lives of the other tributes. If and Peeta were lucky, they could both escape with the bend of the rules.

The cameras zoomed in on the boy from 2 who Madge remembered as Cato from the interviews. There was blood on his face and he looked tired, almost as if he wanted to give up, just drop and lay down and have it all end for him, but he was one of the most determined tributes in the arena this year. He kept moving on, probably looking for either the boy from 11 or Katniss in Peeta who he probably assumed were together at this point. A scream and a boom of a canon indicates that now there are only three remaining tributes, but there wouldn't be for long. Up in the sky the face of the boy from 11 comes into view. Madge scooted forward on the couch, sitting right on the edge of the cushion in anticipation of whether or not Katniss would make it out. She had to. She needed to. Madge needed her to make it out. Cameras still focused on Cato who stopped to look back toward the scream for a moment before turning around to start running rather than walking into the forest.

In an instant, something appeared. A large dog of sorts – a muttation – and an angry one. Cato began taking off in the other direction and the cameras then decided to focus on Katniss and Peeta who had been running from the same creatures. This was it – the finale. Madge's hands wrung in her lap, she was nervous and scared for all of them, but especially Katniss. As the cornucopia came into view, Katniss glanced back once to look at the mutts before focusing on her destination and getting there quickly as possible, climbing onto the cornucopia and helping Peeta up, only to find Cato had already perched himself up at the top and was sporting an evil smirk on his face. Madge wanted to look away, but couldn't. Her attachment to Katniss made it physically impossible to take her eyes off of her even for a second in fear that if she did the next time she looked back Katniss would be gone.

Fear welled up in her and she could almost feel it in every other citizen of Panem, too. All of their reactions would be the same right about now. Fiddling fingers, on the edge of their seat, breath hitched – terrified. Katniss pulls readies and arrow and gets ready to aim at Cato to send him to his death, but before she could he took a hold of Peeta around the neck, willing to snap it at any given point. Katniss stood her ground and kept the arrow in position. A small signal from Peeta sent Katniss' arrow from her bow and into Cato's hand who then let go of Peeta, stumbling off the side of the cornucopia and down to the mutts where his screams were then heard as they began to tear him apart. Both Katniss and Peeta sat down as they waited for the canon to go off, but it wasn't. The mutts were devouring him slowly, and his moans and pains could be heard for hours onward, until Katniss grabbed another bow and leaned over the cornucopia. "Please," Cato moaned, and Katniss shot him, causing his death and the final cannon to boom. Madge let out a sigh of relief and couldn't help but let herself smile as tears filled her eyes, filled with joy that her Katniss – no, just Katniss – was coming home. District 12 had finally won another Hunger Games. The sun in the arena rose back up on Katniss and Peeta hugging that they would make it home safely, but the Gamemakers had other plans, and soon announced that the previous rule of two tributes returning home had been retracted.

Madge covered her face in her hands. No, this couldn't be happening. Katniss still had the chance of never returning home, and that killed her inside. She let out a deep sigh, slumping back into the couch and fixing her eyes back on the screen. Katniss had pulled out some berries – nightlock as Madge had identified – and gave some to Peeta. The star crossed lovers of District 12 were going to kill themselves. There would be no winner of the Games. Madge would never see Katniss again. It was all over. As if in sync, the two of them moved their hands up to put the berries in their mouths to end their lives, only to hear a voice in the arena again, shouting at them to stop, and announcing that they were the winners of the Games. Madge began crying. Katniss had outsmarted them, she knew what she was doing with the berries. Madge should have thought about it – the Capitol would never allow for there not to be a victor of the Hunger Games.

A hovercraft appeared above them and they were lifted up into it, taken back to the Capitol to be fixed up after their battles. But they were safe – Katniss was safe – and that's all that really mattered to Madge at this point.

Madge got up from her seat and went up the stairs, knocking lightly on her mother's door. Normally she would not disturb her, but she had no one else to tell – no one else who would understand just how much this meant to her except for her mother. "Hmm?" she could hear her mother hum on the other side of the door and Madge creaked it open, stepping inside. "It's just me, mother," she told her softly, shutting the door behind her and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her mother who smiled at her sleepily, and Madge had to smile back. Her mother's smiles were seldom and she cherished them each time they appeared on her face. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, seeing that Madge had been crying. "Nothing, mother. Katniss made it," she said, "she made it out of the arena, she's alive."

Her mother took one of her hands and squeezed it gently. "I knew she would be okay. She had you looking after her," she told her, causing a small tear to fall down Madge's cheek. "When she gets back, you're to invite her for dinner," she told her and Madge smiled and nodded.

"I will."

"You need to tell her how you feel," she said.

Madge shook her head and looked down. "I don't think I can. It's different now. She has Peeta, it won't matter if I tell her or not."

Her mother took her hand and put it under Madge's chin, lifting it up to look at her. "She would be a fool not to love you back. Don't waste any more time, let her know."

Madge nodded. "Okay," she said softly, smiling down at her mother before leaning to give her a kiss on the cheek and leaving to let her mother rest. Maybe this was all her mother needed – was to see her little girl love and have hope in something when all of her hope was lost. She needed to know that there was still hope in this world, and not only did she want Madge to be happy, she needed her to be – she needed her to be happy to restore the faith in herself.

* * *

**So, I rounded this chapter off with yet another heartwarming mother/daughter scene. My intentions were to make this chapter longer, but I decided that I'm going to turn the next bit into the next chapter which is being worked on and should be up soon. **** Where would you all like to see this story going or what is something you're anticipating to happen? Let me know!**


End file.
